


Sunset at Garreg Mach

by AlizeeSkye



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Mentioned Sothis (Fire Emblem), Multi, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlizeeSkye/pseuds/AlizeeSkye
Summary: A rejected Zine prompt piece.I love it, rejected or not. It's short and very simple. I hope you enjoy it or that it inspires you.Self-inseratble house.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis, Rhea & Sothis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sunset at Garreg Mach

**Author's Note:**

> A rejected Zine prompt piece.  
> I love it, rejected or not. It's short and very simple. I hope you enjoy it or that it inspires you. 
> 
> Self-inseratble house.

Sunset at Garreg Mach looked different than it did back in Remire Village. Perhaps it was the sheer height of its mountainous foundation that made the light feel different. Maybe it was being closer to the sky that made its rays reflect differently. There was also the possibility that it simply felt different because she was different now. Different was the only word that Byleth felt repeating in her thoughts. It swirled through her mind in an endless spiral every time she noticed anything new or, well, different.

The heels of her boots sent a soft clack echoing through the empty stone corridor. Just a few short weeks ago she was a young mercenary, fighting beside her father and dreaming of grand battles and a mysterious young girl. Now she was sauntering through the grand corridors of a monastery, the sunset’s light refracting through the tall windows and the same mysterious young girl she dreamt of, was now floating beside her - seen to her eyes only. Sothis, was her name, the Progenitor God. What this meant to Byleth personally, she was still trying to figure out.

Jeralt had never taught her much of the religion of Fodlan, just that it simply existed among its people. 

‘ _There’s no need to concern yourself with that._ _We’re hired for our hands, not our thoughts,’_ he would say to her when she had a question that was always just any more than he wanted to answer. She never pushed it past that and perhaps her lack of practiced faith earned her the _'D_ _emon'_ portion of her nickname. Though her expressions were slight, they were not as empty as most people assumed. She fought relentlessly to ensure the protection of her father in every battle and she was not cold to the rest of their comrades, but the nickname stuck anyway.

“That look upon your face…if I did not know your thoughts as my own, it would still seem to me that you have conflicting opinions on your current position here.”

_ I would not say conflicting. I have just not adjusted to this, steadier, lifestyle. _

“Perhaps not, but you do seem to enjoy those students of yours.”

_ I do. They all have their own burdens and blessings to carry. I feel I have just as much to learn from them, I hope, that I have to offer in return.  _

“My, my, what a difference just a few months has made.” Sothis rotated in the air so she was on her back, her hair would nearly be on the ground if she were truly a materialized figure, “I have to say, I quite enjoy this new life of ours! Though, I do not remember much from before the village of Remire. I do know we had not spoken with each other, but I do know that we have been together as long as you have been alive.”

Byleth nodded, she knew that to be so. She could recall memories, or perhaps dreams, of a woman with hair similar to Sothis, singing a soft lullaby to her. She did not sound like Sothis, but she could feel this woman radiating the same kind of presence. Byleth could remember in brief instances where she would make a decision and hear a short, stern correction of her actions. Sothis let out a small giggle. 

“I may have guided you once or twice before, it is true, but until now, we simply existed together. We did not have this, friendship,” she turned around one more, brought her knees together, and straightened her arms down to meet them, “I do believe all of what you thought about the sunset is true, it does look different from here.”

  
  



End file.
